Marjorie Chamberlain
| hometown=Houston, Texas | occupation = Retired High School Principal | season=Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Marjorie Chamberlain is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Marjorie Chamberlain was born in Houston, Texas. Raised in a blue-collar family and the middle child between two brothers, she typically found herself going against the grain. One of the first graduates of the Education and Human Development program at Texas A&M, she worked as an English teacher and in public relations for twelve years, then went on to become the principal of newly built Blue Lake High School in 1983. During the course of 27 years, she pepped teens at umpteen football games, repaired over eighty storm-damaged homes with the school's American Red Cross club, and raised $2 million for new supplies and to send exchange students to Belgium. She was awarded 'Principal of the Decade' in 2009 before leaving her legacy. Now a full-time grandmother and retiree, she puts anything that keeps herself entertained high upon a pedestal. Grooving her body at the Zumba studio weekly, journeying with her husband around the city for cool eats, and taking pictures of her travels to post on social media, even some of her friends hardly believe she is an elder. She also plays pickleball on a senior team named "The Habaneros". The team is ranked #1 for senior league in Houston and #3 overall in the state of Texas, ergo Chamberlain is a force to be reckoned with on the ball court. Quick to be judged as frail and helpless, she is setting out to break the mold and prove elders can overcome first impressions and also win Survivor. Chamberlain's hobbies include cooking, dancing, karaoke, photography, reading, traveling, and video logging. A Survivor superfan, she describes herself as "amiable, effervescent, and savvy". Her biggest achievement in life is raising her son to chase his dreams of becoming an attorney, BMX rider, and muscle-studded model even when money was tight. She thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is not being able to listen to music. She believes the Sole Survivor title will go to her because she has a secret plan to blindside others effectively and values the power of enthusiasm. She wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to make a sweet escape from the senior village, break the grandma-insult stereotype, and win the $1 million to give to her grandchildren's college funds and save some for a Mediterranean cruise. Chamberlain lives in Houston with her husband John. She is the mother of an all-grown-up son Joshua, and the grandmother of three grandchildren. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Marjorie is the oldest contestant in LEXX'S SURVIVOR to date. **She is the oldest female contestant and oldest contestant overall in Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. **She is the oldest female and oldest member overall of the original Apu tribe. *Marjorie is the first female contestant from Texas. *Marjorie's luxury item is a travel satchel. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Texas Contestants Category:Apu Tribe Category:1947 births Category:December births